indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Garth
Garth, also known as "Fedora", was the leader of a gang of hired treasure hunters who retrieved the Cross of Coronado from a canyon site in Utah in 1912. Biography On a looting excavation in Utah in 1912, Garth wore a leather jacket and brown fedora unaware he was being watched by a young boy scout named Indiana Jones who nicknamed him "Fedora". While Garth's back was turned, Jones stole the Cross of Coronado and raced away on horseback. Garth and his men chased after Jones in cars, and followed when the boy transfered to the top of a passing circus train. The man in the fedora confronted Jones who backed away and fell through the roof of the lion car. Garth helped Jones escape the dangerous situation but after the scout declared the artifact should be in a museum he retreated into Doctor Fantasy's Magic Caboose. Garth directed his men to make sure Jones couldn't double-back and entered the caboose in time to see Jones hide inside a magic box. Knowing he had the boy trapped, Garth urged him to come out when the box suddenly collapsed with no-one inside. Garth rushed to the back of the train to see Jones flee home. Eventually, Garth and his gang approached the Jones house and recovered the salvaged artifact for his client, Panama Hat with the assistance of the local Sheriff. However, Garth admired young Jones' attempt to claim it, for which he gave the boy some words of encouragement, along with his hat which he placed on Jones' head before walking out the door. Behind the scenes The role of Garth was played by Richard Young in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. A few months after the film's premiere, Young returned to the role of Garth in a live performance for the opening show (which was produced by Steven Spielberg) of the 1989 National Boy Scout Jamboree at Fort A.P. Hill in Virginia. "Fedora" is the name of the character given in the script and credits, but in the movie itself, Roscoe mentions the name 'Garth' just before handing the unearthed box to him. While the subtitles on both the 2003 and 2008 editions of the Last Crusade DVD acknowledge the Fedora name instead, the line as stated by Roscoe exists in Ryder Windham's junior novelization of the film, confirming that it is Fedora — and ergo Garth — to whom the line is directed. Early drafts of The Last Crusade alluded to him being Abner Ravenwood, Indiana's mentor.Indiana Jones: The Official Magazine 4 However all references to this identity have been removed from the final cut, although he still appears more prominently than the other hunters with close-ups, and he is the only one who sympathized with the young Indy. The character seems to reappear in the Wolfgang Hohlbein novel Indiana Jones und das Verschwundene Volk (Indiana Jones and the Lost People) where it is suggested his name is Jake, though ambiguities in the story's narrative could be referring to Half Breed instead. Appearances *''Young Indiana Jones and the Lost Gold of Durango'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Plantation Treasure'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Plantation Treasure'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' novel *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' comic *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' junior novel *''Indiana Jones and the Army of the Dead'' *''Indiana Jones und das Verschwundene Volk'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues (Non-canonical appearance) (PSP/DS versions) Sources *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones: The Official Magazine 4'' *''Top Trumps: Indiana Jones'' Notes and references ja:ガース Category:Characters appearing in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade Category:Treasure Hunters